Anneberg
Anneberg (アニーバーグ) was a demon type Celestial and a character said to appear in Path of Starlight. She is Akazel's mother and Zababa's wife. She is currently stated to be deceased. Appearance Anneberg has light peach toned skin, with small wrinkles at the eyes, short white hair and small white horns. Her eyes are usually shown closed, with a small pair of glasses on her nose. In most artwork, she can be seen wearing a red and white dress with a maroon colored bow, white socks, and beige slippers. Though in an older design, her ribbon was colored yellow. One illustration, showing what Anneberg likely looked like when she was younger, shows her with red eyes and slightly longer hair. She is wearing a beige sweater with a long brown skirt and a lighter brown apron, covered in black stains (likely oil). She is also wearing brown heeled shoes and seemingly carrying a wrench. She can also be seen with a small white fluffy tail. Personality Not much is known about Anneberg's personality aside from the fact she is described as a sweetheart and a lovely person. In illustrations she can be shown looking disgusted or outright pinning down Zababa, possibly implying she has a short fuse like Akazel. Her official profile says she "can and will suplex you". Background Not much is known about Anneberg's background aside from the fact she was a mechanic. Originally from the Trappist solar system, but moved to the Sirius solar system. She is the mother of Akazel and the wife of Zababa, Akazel's father. Her official profile states she used to get in trouble with a certain blue star for arguing against her ideals. Relationships Anneberg is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Akazel Akazel is Anneberg's son. Their relationship is unknown, but appears to be on good terms. She can be seen talking with him as a child in some illustrations. Zababa Zababa is Anneberg's husband. The exacts of their relationship is unknown, but in illustrations they can be seen together conversing, with Zababa looking worried. One image shows Anneberg winning against Zababa in a wrestling match by pinning him down, likely implying she's stronger than him. Sirius It is implied Anneberg used to argue with Sirius about her ideals, and got in trouble for doing so. The exact specifics of this are unknown. Trivia * Anneberg may have been named after a supposed demon in German folklore named Anneberg, a demon of the mines. * Anneberg's favorite flower is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camellia camellia]. * While unknown, it is possible she may have died in the same black hole as Elias and Gilda, due to them all living in the same solar system and Zababa's profile hinting at a "fate" of that solar system. Gallery 09796b58aa67c5a745e1c0f55a26201f.png|Anneberg with Zababa 98cdc6844f04dc83758590b9fde1af3b.png|A younger Anneberg cd6087c8abfa40ea09e3cae447209be8.png b5fada959de40f7bb67edebb67d59c2e.png|When is Pyo going to show us the forbidden comics a417ffea067e08cc3b2959457aa31fd2.png|''Cute....'' E33afa531247e1f3d3c15f3ace10ea02.png 3a63409beb51e2aecf8875ddf992fe84.png A5f71e798e00baaafc312a6c3ee22bff.png|What are they saying Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/anneberg.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/183973 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Path of starlight Category:Dead